


Follow Me Down

by thecuriositycore



Series: Repleti Carnem [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Basically Porn, Clive eating people alive, Gen, I'm back with more GROSS SELF INDULGENCE, Monster!Clive, Sexual Themes, Vore, Wendigo!Clive, Wherein clive pretends to be human so he can eat people, actual sex, gift-fic for a friend, not that I use direct wording often, so young eyes shouldn't read this, will contain both vore and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuriositycore/pseuds/thecuriositycore
Summary: 'Clive' was a lie and the truth was a monster. Nobody knew and even less knew the disappearances of late were his fault. Eyes were on him but so long as he played the guilty man trying to turn things around all they could do was judge. All of Layton's pity and passion to help him out, made the monster laugh. He wondered how clever Layton really was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LETS START OFF WITH A BIG OL' WARNING SHALL WE?  
> This is yet another self indulgence fic, meaning it's wordy and filled with vore. There are sexual themes all over the place and it's build from the ground up as a gift fic for a friend of mine that LOVES this sort of shit. 
> 
> This is a revamping of an old series of mine where Clive Dove is some kind of cannibal monster that eats people. I unfortunately wrote myself into a corner, and thus started this up as a round 2 - plot and motivation thought on BEFORE dropping them into anything so to aid fic lifespan.  
> I'm not sure what to put here beyond this, so I'll just let you lot get on with it, yeah?

 In general, blending in was pitifully easy. He was old, and his magic was strong. It took no effort at all to make himself look and feel and sound like a normal, _boring_ human being. The hunger was always there, but he was long since used to the ache that came with not feeding as often as a creature like him ought to. Which was really all the time. The ache was a persistent thing, for his kind. But the older you got, the more you forgot it was there.  
Well, until you ate too much, at which point it would go away for a while, and you'd have a day or two of suffering as you remembered what hunger really felt like, before you readjusted to the feeling.

His plans hadn't quite gone the way he'd hoped. Honestly, the last thing he'd expected was for the professor to get Don Paolo involved – he'd suspected that Hershel would catch on sooner or later, but had hoped that the man would have at least played along long enough to get trapped by the cage, at which point he would've been able to  _really_ have some fun.

After getting rid of Dimitri, anyways.

Clive supposed he had to thank the professor for getting him out of prison, though. Bill Hawks, as much he wanted Clive to stay in prison, had no sway over Hershel Layton, and it seemed Scotland Yard had had enough, as well, as they'd clearly bent rather easily to the whole idea of Hershel Layton keeping the young man that so obviously felt _absolutely_ horrid about what he'd done.  
Ha.   
Being stuck in prison would have been _horrible_ for somebody of his kind, in truth. Without the freedom to hunt, he would've slowly faded away – or even worse, lost his mind and devolved back to a mindlessly hungry beast that ate and ate until it could no longer move. Sure, he was technically still being watched. But at least now he had freedom in some fashion.

Currently, for example, he was out hunting. He'd started off by just taking walks, earning trust from the people that watched him. Planning out routes and changing them regularly, making it seem as though he just wished to keep in shape, when in reality he was setting up for future hunting. The professor had yet to be called in by Scotland Yard to help with what he knew were a sudden rise in missing person's cases, although Clive made a distinct effort to track and eat people that wouldn't be noticed. He'd talk to people, listen in on conversations, make note of people that had few friends or family, and wait for the best time to scoop them up and help them... disappear.

Tonight was one such night. A particularly upset man, frustrated with the way his relationship with somebody or other was going. He had a habit of taking a specific route home, and Clive knew that one of these area's was near a sidestreet that few people ever went down. A sidestreet that Clive had included in one of his 'walking' routes.

It was easy enough to track the man – he left enough of a scent trail that even a drowzy dog could follow – but the hard part would be attracting his attention, and nobody elses. Clive may have set it up so that his regular walks took place in the afternoon, when it was starting to get dark out, but still. If more than the one person followed him, Clive was a goner. Sort of.  
But then again – magic made these sorts of things much easier than a human would expect. Some magic layered over his voice to sound like somebody else, a nice illusion or two, and the man was wandering cautiously down the side-street in search of the lady that had called him down there.

“Such a brave man, to chase after somebody like me.” He called out, still using the feminine voice.

“Well, somebody like you out here at this time of night? Not safe – ought to at least help you back somewhere more populated, right?” Ah, a gentleman, perhaps – or just acting the part. Clive didn't care, and let himself fade into view as his shape changed. Shock was enough to silence him, suck the noise right out of him as the 'lady' before him changed into a young man and then into an impossibly tall creature, twisting, deer-like antlers on it's head. 

“A brave man.” Clive repeated, his voice not quite human and not quite monster. “Really, you should know better than to follow a stranger into a hidden place. You never know what kind of person they might be.” He stepped towards the man as he spoke, the man himself falling backwards onto the ground as the now clearly inhuman creature quietly stalked towards him.

Proportionally, Clive wasn't that different from humans Really, he was only a little bit bigger. Considering his size, he was quite thin – as was all his kind really – and that combined with the height of his body and length of his limbs made him seem as though he was much bigger than he truly was. Especially if he was spotted after he'd just eaten – his body may have been thin, but if he so chose, he could safely eat considerably more than what he weighed naturally.  
And when you brought magic into the equation, well... Then it almost didn't matter at all, what his body shape was, or ho much he could 'safely eat'.

And speaking _of_ eating...

The man was pinned quickly, one hand over his mouth and the other at his waist – Clive couldn't risk a scream. It was bad enough that he had to eat while people knew where he was, but if somebody screamed, if somebody was brought to him as he was in the middle of the act? Back to prison he'd go, or worse – execution.

“I'd say you ought to be more careful next time, but really – we both know you aren't getting a next time. You picked the short straw, my friend, and I'm too hungry to let you just run away and make people think you had a bad drug trip or got hammered on alcohol.” The grip Clive had on the man's head and waist tightened – not enough to break anything, oh no, not today anyways – just enough to pick him up and hold him at Clive's mouth.   
Pointed teeth, a sharp tongue, and breath that never smelled of anything but meat when he was in his current form. “I hope you enjoy your stay, because it's going to be a _long_ one~” The man was twisted around to be pointed headfirst towards his captor, and slowly, was lowered inside. Obviously, Clive had to let go of the man's head and mouth in order to properly swallow him down, and the moment the man had that freedom, he started screaming – right as his captor gulped, the yells and cries muffled as soon as they started by magic and flesh both.

He always liked the wriggling as they went down – sure it sometimes made him feel a bit ill, but it made them go down faster – contrary to their belief that it made them go slower, or otherwise did anything beneficial at all. The lump was gently traced with a clawed hand as it sank down, shifting and wriggling all the while. As they slipped softly into his stomach, Clive sighed – the hunger was sated again, for now. He'd have to do this again in a weeks time, and as long as he kept up being as careful as he was, he should be fine.  
A hand went to his bulging stomach as the prey within writhed around, pushing and yelling and god he could feel the vibrations of the man's screams, how _wonderful_ it felt even as his form shifted, shrinking back down to one that showed no hints at all of what he hid within his stomach.

There would be no tells, nothing that gave his feeding habits away. That was the beauty of what he was; anything consumed by his other form was considered a part of that form by his magic, and were therefor hidden in the same way his size and antlers were. It wasn't a simple shift in size, but a pure, full, body change.

It didn't mean he stopped feeling his prey, though – fighting and screaming and desperately trying to get the attention of somebody to help him. The admittedly valiant attempts to get free wouldn't work, though. He was dead to the world, as far as the magicless humans were concerned. Nobody, unless they were eaten by him as well, would ever be able to tell that anyone was trapped in his gut.

“Such a good size... Mmgh~ Do you have any friends I can get in contact with?” Clive said, giving his stomach a poke, “Maybe that lady friend you were so upset over – I could do you a favor and get you two back in contact! I'm really good at bringing people together; I bet that as soon as you two see each other again you'll be so happy that you'll never leave each other ever again~!” Magically hidden screams and jerks were his only response. The woman would be safe. Maybe he'd go out hunting again this week, eat somebody else to give him a friend for his stay.

Or maybe not. He couldn't let Hershel or the Yard catch on, they were suspicious enough, no doubt – people going missing while Clive was out and free? Maybe someday later, but not now.

0o0o0o0

Movement and struggling had largely stopped by the time Clive got back to Hershel's home. He was still alive, oh yes, but exhausted from the constant struggle of trying to get out. Honestly, the vague, gentle sensations of a man curling up in a comfortable position in attempts to rest and get back some energy., were delightful. Just feeling him roll about, feeling his stomach shift within him to match the prey within.

“I don't feel comfortable with you being out so late, Clive.” The professor said, as the young man in question entered their shared home. “All these disappearances of late, you never know what might happen.” A jerk from within his belly, followed by magic-muted yelling. Clive ignored it.

“Honestly, professor, with the reputation I've got, I don't think anyone would want to _risk_ kidnapping me. Most people still think I ought to be in prison – I'm sure a few more think I ought to have been hanged. The damage I've done still hasn't been fixed, after all. But that doesn't mean they aren't afraid of me.” A gaping hole in the middle of the city was hard to miss.  
It wasn't a lie either – some of the glares he got were unmistakably those of hatred.

With a sigh, Hershel turned back to the book he'd been reading.   
“Still. Try not to wander about after dark if you can help it. And have you eaten anything?” A sharp kick inside him that turned into heated struggling – it knocked the breath out of Clive for a moment and he coughed a few times before responding.

“I have – I stopped by a place I like while I was heading back. I should be good for a while.” A pat at his stomach, to which the occupant of his belly wriggled against invisibly before seeming to almost drain of energy – Clive had pushed a spell into the man; a wave of his pleasure magics, mixed with a dose of fatigue. The burning his prey would inevitably feel would turn to bliss, and the fatigue meant he would be too tired to do much more than roll around and enjoy every moment of it. “Has the Yard found out anything about the disappearances, yet?” He asked, once his prey had settled down. Hershel shook his head as Clive sat down on the chair opposite Hershel.

“Not to my knowledge. The only evidence they've been able to find is an occasional splatter of blood. It indicates they go unwillingly, or perhaps struggle against something, but it seems there are never any witnesses to the crime.” Clive beamed internally. He'd taken great pains to make sure there never were any witnesses – what he was doing was considered a taboo to humans, so if he was caught, it was doubtful he'd ever get free again.

“...Have they asked for your help? It sounds like something you might be able to help them with.” He would prefer Hershel had no hand in the investigation, but acting like he _shouldn't_ help would be too risky – too suspicious.   
Hershel nodded.

“They've requested my aid, yes. Tomorrow I mean to look over what evidence they have, and see what I can do. I've not promised them any results, as this is not my area of expertise, but I do hope I can aid them in uncovering what is happening to these people.” Clive was silent for a moment – letting himself seem worried before responding.

“Well, lets hope that there's something you can uncover for them. This keeps up, I think people might start panicking. A few might start pointing at me, and I'd... rather not have that happen.” Hershel gave Clive a comforting smile.

“I will not let that happen. Now – you ought to rest. It's late, and you'll be exhausted in the morning if you stay up much longer.” Clive nodded, touching at his belly – the spell held, and his prey remained still, for now. Though it shouldn't be much longer before he started wriggling – in that case, rest sounded good.

“I didn't plan on staying up, no – that walk took the energy right out of me. I think it's exactly what I needed to get a good night's rest.” That and a belly full of blissful, sleepy prey. “Goodnight, professor.” Hershel bid Clive goodnight as well, watching as the young man headed up the stairs to his room.  
As far as Clive could tell, Hershel suspected nothing. But then, he'd been fairly sure Hershel hadn't suspected much in the underground London either, and he'd known something was up from the beginning, apparently.

As Clive lay down in bed, the shift in gravity made his prey wriggle – not to get out, no. If anything, the man had enjoyed the motion – right, his stomach would be beginning it's work now. To the man within him, it would currently be little tingles, gentle but persistent – but eventually it would work up to an orgasmic bliss.  
Only once he knew Hershel was asleep did he let the magic hiding his appearance fade – he became taller, more monstrous, the fact that he'd eaten somebody know clearly visible.  
Hands on his stomach, pressing into his prey, rubbing them gently. It made them and him both feel good, but more importantly it helped digestion.

Then, he stopped. Flicked a hand up, filled the room with a muffling spell. It would be strong enough to silence any sounds from reaching Hershel's ears, prevent him from waking to the sounds of muffled yelling, from darting into the room to see a demonic Clive with a belly clearly filled with a human being.

“There... now it's just us two~” Back to rubbing. He could make out some groaning, quiet and steady. Tell-tale shifting within him as the sensation of burning was translated into pleasure, and began making the man trapped within his stomach forget about where he was. Where was beginning to not matter as it was overridden by a steadily climbing pleasurable sensation. “It really is a shame you never told me where your lady-friend is. Don't you think she'd like to be here with us right now? Joining you in there – both of you melting away. You've still got time, you know. Just tell me where she is and I can get you two back together again; it'd take a bit of convincing, but once we have her in there with you I'd be willing to bet she forgive you.” A vague, half-aware refusal, and Clive rubbed harder, pressing and shoving roughly. Working the man as his muffled words turned into moans, shifting and wriggling in a rhythm that wasn't hard to understand what it was.  
“Come ooon~ You can't tell me she wouldn't enjoy _that_. You don't have to stay in there forever, just... until you've had enough. Then I can let you both out, and you can be on your way. I promise.” He didn't let up rubbing. He really didn't care one way or the other if the man gave up the location of his lady-friend or not, honestly, but if he did it would be wonderful to gobble her up as well.

What kind of delicious movements would they make if they were both in his stomach at the same time~?

Eventually, the man seemed to break. A muffled address, said quietly before being repeated in lieu of a moan of pleasure. His mind clearly fixated on her after that, and Clive, grinning, let him be – a pulse of magic whisking the man off to sleep. He had an address. Good~ Tomorrow night, perhaps, he'd take a risk and swallow her up as well.

“You won't have to wait long.” He mumbled quietly, covering himself with his normal 'Clive' shape once more. Clive was always hungry – risky as taking another person so soon was, he couldn't resist the notion of having more than one person alive in his belly; especially people that _knew_ each other. For now, though, he wanted to rest. He'd see what Hershel did and said with the Yard in the morning, then sneak off at night for his prey's lady-friend. An illusion would make Hershel think he was still there, so if everything went according to plan...  
But he couldn't get ahead of himself. In the here and now, he was to sleep. There would be time enough for more meals, later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally chapter two. Hopefully nobody is bothered by the fact that this is almost entirely just porn with Layton names, but if you are - well I don't give a shit this isn't your story gtfo. 
> 
> THAT SAID.
> 
> Kinda short this time - mostly so I can get the Good Stuff out of the way so that next chapter I can have at least one clean chapter in the fic. This DOES have a plotline, even though it's almost completely self-indulgence for myself and a friend. I imagine that most if not all the people reading this chapter and planning to continue onwards are doing it for at least a LITTLE bit of a kinky reason, but if you really are here for plot - thanks!   
> Personally I have a hard time treating Self Indulgence fics as anything but, but more power to you if you're here for the actual story.
> 
> Anyway, if you're here, I'm happy you enjoy my writing! Hopefully I'll be able to scrounge up enough willpower and energy to finally do some more for Rosa Synesthesia, too - alas I can't write the way I used to, or as fast, so we'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> But yes; enjoy~!

The man he'd eaten the night before felt considerably less solid than he used to. Like somebody had tried to make a human-shaped piece of... clay, perhaps. Unfinished, too – solid on the inside, but coated in squishy wet clay on the outside. Curiously, Clive let himself resume his normal, more monstrous form – pressing clawed hands against his still-bloated stomach. There was the smallest bit of give. It felt wonderful; stomach gurgling as he massaged the unmoving lump that had once been a living man, desperate to escape his fleshy prison.  
It seemed he'd given in to the flesh that wrapped him so tightly – given in and given up, drowning first in pleasure, then in acids. Or running out of air. Clive didn't care which.  
A shame. He'd hoped the man would live _just_ long enough to see his lady friend again.

“And here I thought you'd survive so much _longer._ ” He moaned quietly at his meal – it was very early, after all, and Hershel would be asleep still for a few hours yet. “I guess you liked it there so much you decided to stay, hmm~? That's alright, I don't mind – _everybody_ decides to stay once they've had a chance, to... _stew_ for a bit.” Another rough bit of rubbing, chuckling at the wet gurgling that resulted, and Clive shifted back to a more human shape.  
He had some hunting to do. After all, before the man had decided he wanted to stay, he'd given Clive an address, and Clive had promised he'd reintroduce him to his lady-friend.  
As he quietly got ready, he paused. Perhaps 'The Lady' could handle this one? This mystery woman he wanted to go after might respond better to another woman than a strange man approaching her.

An illusion was cast on the bed – it would look as though Clive were still asleep, and if Hershel got too close, a sleep spell would explode over him, knocking him out for a few hours. Sneaking past aforementioned man's room was easy enough, and in a matter of minutes, Clive was on his way – eagerly anticipating this next meal – risky as it was.

0o0o0o0

He'd shifted into The Lady's shape as he'd walked, taking an alleyway and changing in there. In went Clive, and out came a beautiful woman. If things didn't go well, he could use magic – humans were woefully under-prepared for the stuff. Some humans had a naturally high resistance or sensitivity, but the majority? The majority went down like a sack of bricks to it.  
The house he'd been led to was nice – enough that he wondered what a bar-rat like the man he'd eaten had been doing with a girl like her. She really did deserve better. But he'd be nice, and first see what she thought of apologizing to her old flame. And that meant getting her alone. He was good at that sort of thing~

“Can I help you?” The nameless woman asked politely, once Clive – or _Carmen_ , as he'd decided to call his Lady-Shape – had knocked. She sounded a bit tired, and he couldn't tell if that meant he'd woken her up or not. Hopefully. _Sleepy_ humans were even more susceptible to magic than _aware_ humans.

“I'm sorry to bother you, but can I talk to you about... I think he was your boyfriend? He didn't give me a name.” He hadn't given the man a chance to. The woman sighed, taking a few steps back into her house.

“Let me guess – he was cheating on me? Or maybe both of us.” Ah, so he had a poor reputation, had he? Good. 

“I'm not sure about that – maybe? I met him at the bar the other night, and... Maybe we could talk somewhere a little more private than your front step...?” The lady nodded, inviting Clive inside. In his head, Clive grinned. Step one, accomplished. 

“What has he done _this_ time, then? I was expecting that he'd come back all sorry and apologetic – this is a new turn.” Clive continued his facade of a concerned lady-stranger.

“I'm afraid he got drunk, and... well, persuaded me to accompany him. He didn't say anything about any partners until _afterwards_ , and when I got mad at him he tore off. I found your address in his home and was hoping maybe he'd gone here; it's not safe to run around drunk after dark. Especially not these days, all the disappearances... But I haven't seen him since then, and I figured that either he was here, or I could give you a warning.” Clive let his magic leak into the air around them.  
Hot and heavy and enticing – it would work the woman up and draw her to him; draw her to the beautiful lady before her. 

“Well, he's definitely not here.” The other woman said, already seeming affected by the magic. She was trying to contain herself – it was only a matter of time. 

“Are you okay?” Clive, still as a woman, said. “You look distracted by something.” Clive toned his voice down a bit – his lady-shape sounding just a bit as though she knew she was bothering the other. He stood, taking a few steps toward her. “Let me help you back to bed – I know a good way to get you nice and relaxed~” Guiding the increasingly dazed woman up her stairs, getting a bit too close, letting his body touch against hers for just a bit too long – The Lady had to work her prey up, after all, otherwise this might be harder than she wanted.

“God, you're... No wonder he took you home.” The nameless woman chuckled breathlessly. She seemed like she was drunk, almost. “You're so damn good looking. You must've been... good, for him to forget about me.” The Lady chuckled, letting herself get too-close for a half-second before replying, opening the bedroom door as she guided her soon-to-be-meal in.

“There's a whole lot of things I'm good at...” Easing her into bed, following her down and onto the sheets as the magic took hold of his 'partners' mind. “You just let me show you – I'll give you the best time of your life~” And the spell had her. The Lady was on top, her prey already wriggling beneath.  
She wasted no time, pulling in close to the woman beneath her and giving her a kiss, grinning at the sound of needy moan.  
A brief separation, clothes shorn in record time before skin met skin, illusory false-form against a very real, very needy and eager, human being. Granted the eagerness was almost entirely due to magic, but Clive didn't care. He was going to eat her after anyways, so whether or not this was truly willing didn't matter.  
The Lady's face moved down, mouth brushing chest, brushing stomach, lingering just a little too low before she drew back upwards – tease her, work her up, drive her mad so that when it came time to consume, she'd be willing. She would be _eager_ to follow her friend down his throat and into his stomach.

A hand shifted downwards, toying, playing, brushing against skin before moving someplace far more sensitive and private – it elicited a moan. The Lady kissed into it; grinding as she moved, placing a spell of pain-to-pleasure over the magic that was already there. This way, any wrong moves would be translated and yet-more bliss – but he didn't feel done yet. Really at any time he could cut off and gulp her down, but this was...  _very_ fun.

“He doesn't know what he's missing – you feel so _good_ ~” Clive had The Lady whisper, between breaths. “I bet you taste just as good – imagine all of you being so deep inside of me you never get out – just _this_ , forever.” More touches and shoves and even a hard bite against her neck, driving her over the edge again and again. Her prey could barely formulate a reply through it all. Moving lower, close to the thigh but just a little bit inward.  
The Lady bit into her prey.  
All the magic made it felt like the best orgasm she had ever felt in her life, and Clive didn't wait to give her a chance to wind down. Again and again he bit, devouring as he pleasured her. Briefly, The Lady moved back up, grinding against her prey as she gently bit shoulders and arms – leaving teeth marks all along her body.

“You're so close – almost inside. You taste better than I imagined; I want all of you inside me, every last bit of you~” Moving again, tearing at am arm this time. Clive couldn't imagine where his prey's mind was at, but she seemed almost mad with pleasure. If she noticed her increasingly wet body, she didn't care.  
That was fine.

He kept shifting back and forth between consuming and pleasuring her – his stomach was gurgling underneath it all, full and tight beneath the illusory magics that hid it. On a whim – his prey wasn't going anywhere in this state, was almost gone besides – he changed into his monstrous form. Rubbing at his stuffed belly for a moment, before leaning in close and letting it press against her. It's contents, half-digested, shifting inside and against the prey beneath him. He kept his voice that of The Lady, letting the half-eaten woman think that perhaps she was just seeing things when her partner changed shapes.

“Do you feel that?” Grinding against her softly, letting the meat within his gut shift and move, rubbing against her own relatively flat stomach. “Look at how much of you is already within me... It's not enough, is it? It's never enough – you've still got a little way to go.” She was almost gone – if her mind was still intact through all the pleasure she wasn't anywhere close to coherency yet, and Clive took advantage of her state by gnawing at what was left of her – she moaned, weak but still there. Grinding against the demonic creature slowly consuming her alive.   
Another shift – now he had to take her body down whole, or what was left of it.

“Lets get you right where you belong, love~” The word 'love' said with a mote of sarcasm, crudely pulling her up to his mouth – feet-first this time, so he could hear her moaning until the last minute. Every now and again, he'd hold her – teeth softly puncturing skin, holding her still mid-way down his throat so he could run his tongue along her, enjoying the last few of her weak, breathy moaning. As she slowly sank lower, he traced her form in his neck, down along his chest and at his stomach where he could feel her settling. Coiling up next to her half-processed friend that she didn't seem aware of past the pleasure of how much _pain_ she was in. The acids would bite into her wounds and send her reeling all over again, and as her head disappeared down his throat she was still moaning – Clive had to pause, had to pleasure himself for a moment at the sensation of her moaning and wriggles. 

Finally, once she was fully entrapped by his groaning and gurgling stomach, Clive relaxed – magicking the room clean before he leaned against the bed, one hand at his noisy gut.

“There... I made a promise to him that I'd get you two back together, and look-! Both of you so close that you're practically indistinguishable~!” A particularly loud digestive noise as she jerked, finally passing on within him, and he cooed, softly rubbing at his delightfully full stomach. Each touch made it give a wet noise, eager to process what it contained. “Let's get back home – I've got business with the professor, and I simply _can't_ be late. He should be getting up soon, and if I'm not there he'll be _terribly_ upset with me.” Another gurgling, wet noise, something in his gut shifting before it settled. “ _I know_! So impatient, it's just not gentlemanly.” He shifted down, back into The Lady as he made his way outside. “But I've got a few ideas for him yet – maybe start it up once we're back home tonight. It might take a while, and he won't appreciate it at first, but once it's done I think he'll see my side of things. He might even _like_ it~” And if he didn't, well... Clive would have all the time in the world to change that opinion.

If Clive could turn Layton into a Wendigo like him, then the older man would have nobody else to rely on but his tormentor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow you actually made it and read the whole thing. I am... surprised, honestly. Frankly I expect that only a select few are gonna stick with this.
> 
> SO. In regards to scenes like these, where it's Clive sensually eating somebody - this might slow as the story progresses. As Clive mentions at the end, he plans to turn Layton into a Wendigo like him, so rather than what amounts to porn every chapter, there might be times where there is little to no kink like the above chapter.  
> Also, I'm aware of Wendigos backgrounds in myth and legend, and I'm doing my research to at least draw a parallel between actual mythos and Clive here. TBH the 'magic' bit is literally just a macguffin so that Clive can get away with everything easier, that way I don't have to pay attention to those details as much and can write without having to stop every five seconds to work out how he Does The Thing successfully. Hence illusion-based magic. 
> 
> Funfact before I end this out; the 'pain into pleasure' spell is a relic from the last version of 'cannibal clive' I wrote; in the previous version of these fics, Clive was an unspecified monster that was super-strong, and had a venom he could inject into his female victims to make all pain feel like pleasure. It's a delightful plot device, so I developed it into something more useful for Wendigo!Clive to use.  
> There are a few other relics that have carried over from the first version, too, but this one is the neatest one, as far as I can think of~


End file.
